Anyone Who Had a Heart
by Miss Demetria Zambini
Summary: "Draco Honey" Any way she said it would break his heart but she knew that she had too. She looked into those beautiful grey eyes one more time knowing that she might not look at them as closely ever again..."My name isn't Sheridan"...Rather than utter any more words she whispered the spell that revealed the faded scar on her forearm..."Granger?" Post-HG, Not Epilogue compliant


**Hey everyone! so guess who is back! i hope that you enjoy this new story. I have a lot of things planned for this one and it could even span into more than one story if you guys like it so much! Please read and review :D**

**Anyone who Had a Heart Prologue: Revelations**

Draco had set up the living room just as he had imagined. There were candles dotted around giving off a warm glow, the faded red sofa had been covered by a new blanket to hide all of the old coffee and tea stains and the coffee table had been freed from the mountain of Sheridan's scripts and Draco's paperwork. In its place was a bottle of red wine and two glasses as well as a box of chocolates.

Draco wringed his hands scanning the room to see if he needed to do anything else before she arrived home. He had never been so nervous in his life. He was going to pop the big question. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sheridan. She was the light of his life. He almost knew for certain that she would say yes. They had chatted about it a thousand of times, even when he was with Sophie on the 7:39 train, and they were just two strangers. They both wanted the same thing and had been skirting around it for a long time almost 3 years now, Draco was finally stepping up to the challenge. But what if she said no. Draco's mind started to go a mile a minute as he thought of her turning him down, her face suddenly morphing into one of disgust, turning into everyone who had hated him. He imagined her laughing at him, her melodic almost filthy laugh, which had originally drawn him to her, changing into the cackle that his aunt had possessed. Words being uttered from her mouth that would haunt him forever, a mixture of Bellatrix's tirades and the golden trio's insults.

_You're nothing but a spoiled uptight pureblooded ferret, who should be ashamed to even exist. You cant even live in your own world. You have to instead try and wheedle your way into mine. _

Sweat beaded on his forehead as every possible scenario rang through Draco's mind. She couldn't leave him. She wouldn't say those things. He knew that it was irrational to believe in the swirling black mass that was formulating in his head. Sheridan had only ever been supportive of him, understanding of his magical heritage even though she was a muggle. He had explained the evil things that he had done in his life and she still had stuck by him. Over the past 3 years she had helped him become a better person. Ever since he had argued with her over a seat on the train he knew she would change his life forever.

Draco was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Sheridan come in through the front door and gasp at the beautiful sight before her. When her attention finally moved to Draco in the corner she could see that something was troubling him. For one he hadn't even moved when she had entered and normally he would be asking how her day was and kissing her cheek. Sheridan quickly dropped her bag and coat making her way across the tiny room to him. Maybe he was having memories of the war. Shit! She knew what it was like when he had those episodes.

"Draco? Honey?" She touched his arm and saw him jolt out of any memory he was having. Sheridan tried to study his face to check that he was ok. Worry was flooding through her as she slowly caressed his cheek. She noticed just how heavily Draco was breathing but it was slowing down as they made eye contact. The slytherin gave her a weak smile. He was going to be ok. Sheridan let out the breath she had been holding.

"Hey" His voice sounded coarse as the nerves he was experiencing seeped out. Sheridan smiled slightly back. They were inches away from each other, her hands cupping his face, making sure that he was fully anchored in the present world. Normally Draco would have to look down to see the beautiful whiskey orbs that were Sheridan's, making the slytherin thankful for the very high stilettoes that she was obviously wearing. It allowed him to be inches away from her. Draco felt safe as he gathered her into his arms. He could never get over the fact that she was the only human being on this planet who had ever made him feel so safe. Not even his mother, the only other woman he had ever loved couldn't make him feel like this.

"Hey." Sheridan took in a deep breath as her face pressed against her boyfriend's cheek. She could still smell his cologne and aftershave, mixed with the faint scent of old books. He had taken his class to the library today. When the two finally parted it was clear that whatever had been torturing Draco's mind was slowly disappearing as he had his usual cocky smile plastered on his face.

"How was your day Shez?" Draco lightly pecked her lips before she could even reply. Immediately the kiss turned for heated. Their kisses always did. The slytherin held her hips tighter as her hands moved his face into his hair. Draco always found her kisses intoxicating. When she finally pulled away she smiled coyly

"Well if I was actually allowed to answer your question I would say that my day was alright" Draco just smirked back before kissing her cheek. His hands finally left their spot on her hips to allow her to turn to face the rest of the room. "So what's the occasion for all of this? Its beautiful"

"Aren't I allowed to treat my favourite girl?" Draco replied resting his head on her shoulder. He could feel Sheridan smiling.

"Yes you are although this isn't a normal Malfoy surprise" Draco chuckled at her response before kissing her cheek.

"You're right it isn't. Why don't we have some wine? I want to talk to you about something"

Sheridan nodded quickly situating herself on the tiny sofa, noting just how expensive the bottle of wine looked. Why was he going to such trouble, unless… Sheridan gulped. She knew that this had been coming and it wasn't that she didn't want it. She wanted it more than anything. She knew though that she couldn't marry Draco. Not until he knew the truth and after that he probably wouldn't want to marry her anyway. It would break her heart to see his be shattered but she wouldn't enter marriage on a lie. To be honest Sheridan didn't know how or why she had kept this charade up for so long. She was stupid. It had been three years. This man in front of her pouring the deep red liquid into the glasses had seen her in the most intimate ways possible. No other man had or ever will as far as she was concerned. He was it for her. She knew she had been stupid and utterly foolish not telling him up until now. He would hate her forever once he knew.

Sheridan could feel bile rising in her throat as she panicked. She couldn't get out of the hot water now. It was out of the frying pan and into the flames. She felt numb as she watched Draco hand her a very generous glass of vintage wine and sit himself down next to her, grasping her left hand. She closed her eyes, taking the deepest breath she could muster.

"Shez" She had to stop him before he continued. She couldn't drag it out; it would only hurt him more.

"Draco don't" her voice coming out in a fierce whisper. She needed all of her courage, all of that fierce courage that had gotten her through so much before. There was no point even considering a gulp of wine in her hand. Liquid courage was the worst sort in this situation. She glanced up at him to see the confused in the slytherin's eyes. He was confused over why she was suddenly being harsh. Why the look in her eyes was one of pure pain and anguish.

"Don't ask me what you are about to ask Draco," She said a little bit stronger than before. She watched Draco's face fall and then become hard lined. His brow etched with worry.

"Why not? I love you. We've been skirting around this for months. Its what we both want" Draco held her hand a little tighter. Sheridan took Draco's glass and placed them back on the table before clasping his other hand in hers.

"I know" Draco just looked at the woman that he loved more than anything else. She was perfect in his eyes. This couldn't be happening. Although he had panicked before Sheridan had come home he never expected his fears to come to fruition.

"Then why?" Draco knew that he sounded desperate but he wasn't going to give up. He had to have her and Draco was willing to fight for her. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't want them to get married. He could see Sheridan paling a bit at the desperation in his voice. She was hurting and Draco didn't know why. What was she hiding that was so obviously hurting both of them in this moment.

"Draco Honey, " Sheridan didn't know how to put it. _I lied. I am a terrible person who made you believe that I was just Sheridan. I manipulated you into my charade. You should hate me. I'm a filthy mudblood. _Any way she said it would break his heart but she knew that she had too. She looked into those beautiful grey eyes one more time knowing that she might not look at them as closely ever again.

"My name isn't Sheridan"

She could see the shock and horror on his face as he quickly tore his hands away from her like she had burnt him. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"What do you mean you're name isn't Sheridan? I know that your stage name is Minnie but everyone calls you Sheridan. Who are you?" Draco sounded so broken to her ears. She hated the way she felt and she knew that the tears were now trickling down her pale face. Rather than uttering any more words that would hurt him she quickly pulled her sleeve up to reveal her left forearm. Clutching it tightly she whispered the silent spell that she had used so often.

Slowly taking her arm away she could see Draco recoil as the faded scar of Mudblood appeared on her once perfect skin.

"Granger?"


End file.
